Goodbye Love
by Simply Prettyful
Summary: Sam Alexander is finally about to graduate. But will he do it without telling the girl he loves that... well, that he loves her? Sam/OC. Franky Colbert is my Danny Phantom OC who appears in USM fan fics too. Not a crossover. I don't own anything copyrighted or trademarked. FLUFF ONE SHOT!


The graduation cap in her hands made her eyes fill with tears. She clutched it close to her chest, thinking about the past three years at Midtown. The eighteen year old girl took a breath and looked up when a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up and found her best friends smiling at her.  
"Oh look. Lil Red has emotions," laughed Sam.  
"Shut up," sniffed Franky. The girl pulled on her robes and looked at her friends.  
"We'll stay in touch, right?" Ava asked the girl.  
"I'm going to London, not Mars," Franky said and hugged the girl.  
Ava pulled away and nodded at her friend. "Right."  
"You've kept it a secret," Luke said, stepping forward and patting Franky's shoulders. "But we can guess what you're going to study."  
Franky grinned. The red head nodded. "I... I'm going to the London College of Theatre Arts," she said and the group laughed.  
There were the team and their friend. Peter Parker was talking to Harry Osbourne and Mary Jane Watson on the other side of the room. Luke and Danny just stood there, leaning against the wall. There were all sorts of actions that every person in this room were performing that Franky would miss after they part ways. Ava, being the studious person she always has been, wandered over to Principal Coulson. That left Franky alone in the middle of the room with Sam. The red headed girl looked at Sam.  
"You know, I'm going to miss you, Bucket Head," Franky said and gently knocked on his head.  
"Hey. I just perfected that," Sam said and patted back his hair.  
Franky laughed. Of course when he ruffled her hair a little, she shrieked and tried to make it co back to being her usual messy yet stylish bun. "Samuel Alexander!"  
"Ugh. You two are in more denial than Veronica Michaels when she's sick," someone near by said and Franky and Sam looked toward them.  
It wasn't directed at them but a pair of teenagers who looked like they'd rather chop off their heads than admit they liked each other in the slightest.  
"I'd hate to end this like that," Sam said quietly.  
"I know..." Franky sighed.  
"Honestly!" said the person addressing the couple. "You're worse than Franky and Sam!"  
"What?" asked Sam and Franky, catching the person's attention.  
"Oh brother. OK, here's the dealio. Franky likes Sam. Sam likes Franky," said the girl of the couple.  
"No we don't!" Sam said, sounding a little too desperate for Franky's liking.  
"Oh yeah? How many freckles usually turn up on Franky's cheeks when she stays in the sun too long?" asked the guy.  
Sam reddened. "Uh... Twenty four."  
"Really?" Franky said, her hand going up to her face.  
"Uh..." Sam said and looked away.  
A circle was forming around them. Sam looked to his friends for help but they didn't move. Peter and his friends looked shocked. The team stood there, waiting.  
"Franky, when you think about Sam, what comes to mind?" asked the girl.  
"Easy. His green eyes. They're like..." she said and stopped. She looked at Sam. "Sam?"  
Sam looked up, looking like someone had kicked a puppy in front of him. In fact, he looked like he might have kicked it. That sad and guilty look on his face.  
The room was silent, awaiting the next actions.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.  
"I wanted to... but you're going to London to study in the fall," Sam said quietly.  
"Don't you think this could have changed that?" Franky pointed out, sounding angry.  
"I... I didn't want to get in the way of-" Sam said but he was interrupted when Franky practically threw her weight into a hug. Surprised, Sam wrapped his arms around the girl. He'd finally caught up to her height. The red head sighed and breathed in.  
"You're stupid, Bucket Head," said the girl and looked up at him.  
"Kiss the girl!" Peter called over and Flash and Harry backed him up.  
Sam looked surprised toward his team mates and they nodded encouragingly. He was stood there with the thin girl in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her, feeling her arms wrap around his neck. His encompassing arms went around her waist. Her cold lips tasted like chocolate.  
The kiss ended and Franky looked toward Coulson as he called them to go out into the auditorium.  
Franky sighed and stepped away from him. She straightened her robes and put her cap on her head. She looked at Sam and walked out to take her seat. The ceremony made tears spring to her eyes. She held them back, looking at the audience to find her father, grandparents and her old friends from Amity Park, Danny, Samantha, Tucker and Carrie- who had graduated the day before. She found her friends around her in the pool of students. The speech given didn't make an impact on her. Even when Mary Jane Watson gave her speech as valedictorian, Franky found that she didn't listen to a word.  
She collected her diploma and threw her cap into the air with everyone, running to find Sam. He found her though, tapping her shoulder and hugging her.  
"I have to go... Fury wants the team," he whispered into her ear.  
"I have a plane to catch," Franky said, her voice shaky.  
"There's something I should have told you," Sam said, breathing in the scent of her hair. "I have always loved you."  
"I love you too..." Franky said, tears finally dropping down from her eyes. She heard her father call her name. "I have to go... Goodbye, Love."  
Franky kissed him again before walking off. Sam watched after her.

-x-x-x-x-

Graduating from college made Franky feel weak at the knees. The girl looked at a photo from her last high school in the US and sighed.  
"Hey, Lil Red," came a voice and Franky turned around, grinning at the voice.  
"Bucket Head," she said, smiling.


End file.
